KATAKAN CINTA DENGAN KUE
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Len jatuh cinta kepada Miku ketika Miku melamar pekerjaan ke toko kue milik Len dan ketiga saudara kembarnya. Lalu ketiga saudara kembarnya mengetahuinya dan mereka berencana akan membantu Len untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Miku. Bagaimana caranya? One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media.**

**Vocaloid**

**KATAKAN CINTA DENGAN KUE**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: humor/romance**

**Pairing: LenMiku**

**Jumat, 12 September 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>ITS MY FIRST VOCALOID STORY!<strong>

**ONE SHOOT**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, DAN TERUTAMA ANEH. MAAFKAN BILA ADA KESALAHAN PADA CERITA INI.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY<strong>

**AI KOTOBA BY HATSUNE MIKU**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY READING!<strong>

**HAPPY FUN!**

* * *

><p><strong>KATAKAN CINTA DENGAN KUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah bangunan bercat kuning dan bertingkat dua. Terdapat palang kayu berbentuk segipanjang dengan tulisan yang dicat biru dan tertera "FOUR TWIN KAGAMINE BAKERY", yang terletak di atas pintu gerbang bangunan tersebut.<p>

Halaman bangunan yang didesain secara unik ini, memiliki halaman yang cukup luas. Terlihat tanaman bonsai yang dipangkas rapi dan ditanam sejajar di tepi halaman sehingga memberi fungsi sebagai pagarnya. Juga ada beberapa bunga yang berwarna cantik dan beraneka bentuk menghiasi halaman bangunan tersebut. Lalu terdapat juga tanaman-tanaman hias menambah indahnya toko kue milik keluarga Kagamine itu.

Saat ini adalah hari sabtu yang indah, di mana sekolah libur karena akhir pekan.

Di salah satu kamar di tingkat dua toko kue itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde dan bermata aqua, sedang asyik mendengkur dengan damainya sambil tengkurap di atas ranjangnya. Namun, kedamaian ini tidak berlangsung lama. Hingga terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang menghantam pintu kamarnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"LEN... BANGUN. SUDAH JAM SEMBILAN PAGI NIH!"

Terdengar suara keras nan memekakkan telinga di pagi ini. Tapi, si laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kagamine Len ini, tidak juga bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

TOK! TOOOK! TOOOK!

Sekali lagi pintu kamarnya diketok lebih kuat dan seseorang yang mengetuk itu pun bersuara lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"WOOOI, LEN. CEPAT BANGUN DONG. KALAU KAMU GAK MAU BANGUN JUGA. AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PAKSA PINTU KAMARMU, TAHU!"

Si Len tidak bergeming. Ia tetap tidur dengan damainya.

Satu menit kemudian...

BRAAAK!

Pintu kamar Len jebol hingga pintunya terlepas dan tepat mengenai si Len yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya.

Terdengar teriakan yang memilukan dan melalang buana ke alam semesta sana.

"WUAAAAH, SAKIT!" seru Len yang akhirnya bangun secara mendadak karena kaget.

Di dekat pintu tersebut, berdirilah dengan superior, seorang gadis berambut honey blonde sebahu dan bermata yang sama dengan Len. Ada sebuah pita putih besar seperti telinga kelinci di puncak poninya. Namanya Kagamine Rin.

"Rasakan dampaknya jika kamu tidak bangun setelah berkali-kali aku panggil," ujar Rin melipat tangan di dadanya sembari tersenyum mengejek.

Len menoleh ke arah Rin dengan kedua mata yang telah mengalir seperti air terjun.

"Ampun, Nee-chan. Tolongin aku dong. Berat nih," pinta Len yang ingin bangun dari ranjangnya namun badannya masih dihimpit oleh pintu yang tebalnya 10 cm.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Rin yang merupakan juara karate tingkat dunia itu, langsung mengangkat pintu yang menimpa Len tersebut hanya dengan satu tangan.

Maka terbebaslah Len dari penderitaannya yang telah mencapai langit ketujuh itu. Len pun bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menghelakan napas leganya.

Rin meletakkan pintu tersebut di dekat lemari pakaian. Lalu langsung menarik telinga Len sehingga Len terseret oleh arahannya.

"Ayo, cepat mandi. Terus sarapan dan jaga toko sana. Aku mau pergi keluar sebentar sama Rinto dan Lenka," sahut Rin dengan wajah garang terus menarik telinga Len – menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Ba-baiklah, Nee-chan," kata Len dengan tampang yang pasrah.

* * *

><p>"Hooaaam, membosankan," gumam Len sambil menguap panjang.<p>

Ia sedang duduk di belakang meja kasir. Ia sendirian berjaga di toko kue tersebut. Sedangkan ketiga saudara kembarnya sedang pergi keluar entah kemana.

"Dasar Nee-chan dan Nii-chan, seenaknya mengganggu acara malasku yang ingin tidur seharian penuh. Huh, menyebalkan," umpat Len sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang membolak-balikkan buku daftar menu kue yang tersedia di toko tersebut.

KLINING! KLINING! KLINING!

Terdengar suara bel pintu toko yang terbuka.

Si Len yang sedang malasnya dan terus mengumpat-umpat dalam hatinya untuk mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Pe-permisi..."

Len belum sadar juga. Ia sedang asyik membolak-balikkan buku daftar menu kue itu.

"Per-permisi..."

Kembali seseorang itu menyapa Len yang termenung. Hingga Len pun menyadarinya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya ban...," ucap Len tiba-tiba berhenti saat bersamaan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan meja kasir tersebut.

Berdirilah seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca panjang yang diikat twintail. Kedua mata yang hijau. Memakai pakaian seragam sailor berwarna pink dan rok selutut yang berwarna senada. Serta memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Len terpesona melihat gadis itu. Ibaratnya gadis itu berdiri dengan sebuah latar belakang cahaya yang bersinar terang.

Lima menit lamanya Len terpesona dengan keelokan wajah sang gadis ini. Sepertinya busur cinta dari peri cinta telah menusuk hatinya. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

'Gadis yang manis sekali. Rambut hijaunya juga indah. Sungguh baru kali ini, aku melihat gadis semanis ini,' batin Len yang mematung.

Gadis itu keheranan melihat Len yang mematung bagaikan patung. Lalu ia pun berdehem.

"Ehem..."

Len pun akhirnya sadar dan kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ano, ma-maaf. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Len sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Gadis itu malah tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe..."

Len pun sweatdrop.

'Kok dia malah ketawa sih?'

Gadis itu pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Oh iya, saya mau tanya. Apa benar toko ini membutuhkan seorang pegawai?" tanyanya.

Len mengangguk.

"Ya, benar. Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Dari koran ini."

Gadis itu menunjukkan sebuah halaman koran yang entah darimana munculnya padahal gadis itu tidak membawa apapun di kedua tangannya.

Len pun menatap lekat-lekat tulisan hitam dan besar sekali pada salah satu halaman koran yang disodorkan oleh gadis itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Tertera di sana:

**MEMBUTUHKAN SATU PEGAWAI SEORANG CEWEK UNTUK MENEMANI ADIK KAMI YANG BERNAMA LEN DI TOKO KUE YANG BERNAMA FOUR TWIN KAGAMINE BAKERY. DENGAN SYARAT SEBAGAI BERIKUT:**

**UMUR 15 TAHUN. DUDUK DI KELAS SATU SMA. JENIS KELAMIN CEWEK. MAU BEKERJA KERAS, TIDAK MUDAH MENGELUH, DAN AKTIF. **

**BAGI YANG BERMINAT, DATANG SAJA PADA HARI SABTU DAN MINGGU, DI TOKO KUE YANG BERNAMA FOUR TWIN KAGAMINE BAKERY.**

**WAWANCARANYA LANGSUNG PADA ADIK KAMI YAITU KAGAMINE LEN YANG TERCINTA. **

**SALAM DARI KAMI**

**FOUR TWIN KAGAMINE**

Setelah membaca tulisan besar yang hampir memenuhi satu halaman koran tersebut, membuat Len kesal dan beberapa perempatan muncul di kepalanya.

"APA-APAAN INI?" seru Len sambil menyambar koran tersebut dengan cepat dan merobek-robeknya tanpa ampun."KENAPA MEREKA MEMASANG IKLAN LOWONGAN KERJA SEPERTI INI SIH?"

Melihat Len yang mengamuk tidak jelas begitu, membuat si gadis ini sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hei, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu.

Len pun tersadarkan akan tindakannya yang konyol ini. Ia pun malu sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ano, maaf, aku lepas kendali," jawab Len sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Jadi, kamu mau melamar pekerjaan di sini?"

"Iya," ucap gadis itu dengan cepat dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Membuat Len kembali terpana melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kamu diterima kerja di sini."

"Eh? Benarkah? Tidak wawancara dulu."

"Ngapain wawancara segala? Memangnya kerja kantoran. Kamu boleh langsung kerja hari ini juga."

"Waaah, akhirnya aku diterima kerja di sini, HOREEEEE...!"

Gadis itu malah melompat-lompat senang sambil berteriak kencang. Membuat Len sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Kenapa dia bisa sesenang begitu sih? Dasar, gadis aneh!' pikir Len sambil tersenyum kecil dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.'Dia benar-benar tipe gadis yang kusukai.'

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanya Len penasaran.

Gadis itu berhenti melompat-lompat.

"Hatsune Miku. Panggil saja aku, Miku," jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa lebar.

Sekali lagi Len terpana melihatnya.

'Miku? Hm... Nama yang bagus.'

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga bulan lamanya, Miku bekerja part time di toko kue Four Twin Kagamine Bakery. Ia bekerja dengan baik dan rajin. Sehingga para Kagamine sangat suka dengan cara kerja Miku. Terutama Len yang semakin lama semakin menyukai sosok Miku, yang sudah dikenal sebagai gadis yang ceria, rajin dan aktif.<p>

Len yang semula pemalas dan tidak mau menjaga toko. Akhirnya berubah menjadi rajin dan mau membantu ketiga saudaranya dalam mengelola toko kue peninggalan orang tua mereka yang sudah meninggal sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu.

Akhirnya, ketiga saudara kembar yang berjarak satu menit dari kelahiran dalam satu rahim ini, telah mengetahui kalau si Len sangat menyukai Miku. Namun, Len masih belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada si Miku.

Pada sore yang cerah, Kagamine bersaudara itu mengadakan rapat di ruang keluarga. Rapat untuk membahas cara Len untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Miku.

Saat itu, jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Toko ditutup lebih awal. Si Miku pun sudah pulang.

Di ruang keluarga, di mana terdapat meja segiempat dan dikelilingi keempat Kagamine yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Terlihat Rinto, Lenka dan Rin melototi Len dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Len ketakutan dengan keringat dingin mengucur di balik rambut pirangnya.

"Kapan kamu mau menembak gadis yang kamu sukai itu, Len?" kata Rin dengan pandangan mata yang bagaikan iblis.

"Iya, Otouto. Kami sudah tahu kalau kamu menyukai pegawai kesayangan kita itukan?" sahut Lenka dengan nada yang manis sekali.

"Benar, Len. Kami sebagai saudara kembarmu yang sedarah dan sehati ini. Dengan titik darah perjuangan kami yang tiada kenal lelah ini, kami akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan hati Miku," ucap Rinto dengan nada kata-kata puitisnya yang akut.

Len pun terdiam sejenak. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya itu kuat-kuat.

"Jika kalian sudah tahu. Terus bagaimana caranya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Miku?"

Ketiga saudara itu pun berpikir keras. Len pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat tingkah para saudaranya itu.

"AHA, AKU TAHU!" seru Rin sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas."AKU TAHU CARANYA SUPAYA LEN BISA MENEMBAK MIKU."

"Oh ya, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Len, Lenka dan Rinto bersamaan.

PSSST...! PSSST...! PSSSST...!

Keempat Kagamine itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan saling merangkul pundak masing-masing untuk membicarakan rencana penembakan cinta untuk Miku.

Dua jam kemudian...

"Bagaimana? Baguskan?" kata Rin dengan senyuman bangga.

"Bagus," kata Lenka mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Good," ucap Rinto mengerlingkan salah satu matanya.

"Jadi, malam ini kita akan bekerja nih..," tanya Len dengan tertawa lebar merekah di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"YAAAP, MARI KITA BEKERJA SEKARANG!"

Para Kagamine pun adu kepalan tinju secara bersamaan.

Rencana penembakan cinta segera dimulai.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya...<p>

Pagi hari, di hari minggu, jam sembilan pagi.

Klining! Klining! Klining!

Pintu toko terbuka. Masuklah Miku ke dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba muncullah spanduk besar turun dari atas dan terbentang tepat di depan Miku. Miku pun kaget setengah mati dan melompat tinggi dengan gaya yang tidak elit.

"WUAAAAH, APA-APAAN INI?"

Ia pun melihat ada tulisan besar berwarna pink yang tercantum di spanduk yang berwarna putih. Tercantum di sana:

**MIKU-CHAN, AKU CINTA KAMU. KALAU KAMU MENERIMAKU, SILAKAN MAKAN KUE BERWARNA HIJAU YANG TERLETAK DI ATAS MEJA KASIR INI. KALAU KAMU MENOLAKKU, SILAKAN BUANG KUE ITU TEPAT KE WAJAHKU. MENGERTIKAN? DARI LEN.**

Miku pun terpana membaca tulisan yang tertera di spanduk itu. Ia terdiam sesaat dan membatu.

"Len menyukaiku?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Miku...!"

Terdengar suara yang menyapanya. Miku menoleh ke asal suara. Tampak Len yang berdiri di dekat meja kasir. Lalu kue yang berwarna hijau dan didesain dengan cantik, tergeletak tepat di atas meja kasir tersebut.

Miku menatap lama Len yang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku pun berjalan menghampiri Len dan langsung menyambar kue itu serta membuang kue itu tepat ke wajah Len.

BUK!

Wajah Len mendapat kejutan manis dari Miku. Tandanya Miku menolak cintanya.

Spanduk pun tiba-tiba ambruk ke lantai. Muncul di baliknya ketiga Kagamine lainnya.

"Yaaaah... Miku menolak Len," ujar Rinto berwajah lesu.

"Padahal rencana penembakan cinta ini kami rancang semalaman suntuk. Akhirnya gagal total. Hoaaam," ucap Rin yang menguap panjang dengan kantung mata yang telah menghitam pekat.

"Otouto sayang. Malangnya nasibmu. Tidak seperti kami bertiga yang sudah punya pacar. Tapi, kamu jomblo lagi dong," tangis Lenka sambil mengelap air matanya yang telah mengalir deras dengan sapu tangan pemberian pacarnya.

PLUK!

Suara dramatis dari sebuah kue yang jatuh dari wajah Len yang telah seperti memakai masker wajah. Len pun membatu dengan perasaan yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku ditolak," seru Len pasrah.

Sementara Miku yang berdiri dengan wajah datar dan sedatarnya. Ia menatap Len yang telah menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pundung sebentar.

Tiba-tiba...

GREP!

Leher Len dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Miku. Len kaget setengah mati.

"Eh? Miku?"

"Baka. Aku bercanda. Aku juga mencintaimu, tahu!"

Len tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Miku barusan. Begitu juga dengan ketiga Kagamine itu.

"Benarkah?"

Miku melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia mengambil sapu tangan yang berada dalam saku celana panjangnya dan mengelap sisa-sisa kue yang melekat di wajah Len.

Ketiga Kagamine pun bersorak gembira.

"HORE... LEN JADIAN JUGA DENGAN MIKU!"

Len tertawa lebar. Miku juga tertawa lebar. Akhirnya wajah tampan Len sudah bersih dari sisa-sisa kue yang melekat.

Ketiga saudara kembar Len pun mengibarkan bendera tanda untuk merayakan hari jadinya Len dan Miku. Miku dan Len yang sangat bergembira karena sudah resmi berpacaran hari ini. Meluapkan perasaannya yang bahagia dengan berpelukan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Akhirnya cerita seru ini selesai juga. Baru kali ini lho saya mencoba membuat cerita dengan genre humor seperti ini. Karena selama ini, saya pengen banget buat cerita tentang Len dan Miku. Akhirnya kesampaian juga. Saya benar-benar senang sekali.**

**Persembahan cerita dengan kisah yang manis. Cerita ini tercipta setelah mendengar lagu Ai Kotoba by Hatsune Miku untuk pengiring cerita ini agar terasa hidupnya.**

**Semoga kalian suka dan inilah cerita pertama saya di fandom vocaloid ini.**

**Arigato telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini.**

**Salam dari saya.**

**Hikari Syarahmia.**


End file.
